


Quarantine fics

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flower Shops, Getting Together, Headaches, Lots of that, Lots of that too, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Some include foul language and not so friendly thoughts, lots of AU's, sickfics, so many, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quarantine is making me insane bc I don't have internet and the libraries are all closed. Have ateez oneshots I wrote during my time without the online world1: Beauty sleep - Yunsan2: Kiss it better - Jongsang3: Choke me - Seongjoong4: Honey & babies - Yunsan5: Hoodie season - Woosan6: Bruised knuckles - Seongjoong7: Sidelines - Jongsang - New!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	1. Beauty sleep - Yunsan

**Author's Note:**

> Yunho and San have a routine that they follow every single day. But routine can be broken once or twice
> 
> \- Established relationship. Kind of social media au if you squint rlly hard. San gets a headache. Quest star appearance from Jongsang.

It's always been like this. San telling Yunho to quiet down, giving him a goodnight kiss and then heading to their shared room as Yunho continued to stay up on stream for the next few hours. Most of the time only sharing the bed once the time peaked 2am or later, never sooner than 1am though.  
It's also always been Yunho waking up after San had already left for the day.

It's just a routine at this point. Something they haven't fallen out of since they first started living together.  
And they liked it that way, even if San did go to bed alone, or Yunho woke by himself. They liked the routine they set themselves. 

And the days weren't really any different. Yunho would probably stream a little after feeding the cat and eating, waiting for San to return. Once he did Yunho would turn off the stream and go greet his boyfriend with wide open arms, since San always complained about having sore shoulders when he came back, Yunho guessed it had to deal with Jongho's exercise routine and him forcing san into it.  
They'd just stand at the door for a solid minute before heading into the living room and cuddling on the couch until lunch or dinner. Then they go back to doing their own thing, Yunho usually going back to gaming and videos and San would probably do some yoga, read, basically anything at that point. 

But routine can be broken once or twice… 

Like today. When Yunho woke up, San was still there perfectly sound asleep with his face smooshed into Yunho’s broad chest. And it’s not like Yunho just woke up early, well he did, but it’s still wrong because the digital clock on their nightstand said exactly 8am which is actually later then San’s normal schedule.  
He was tempted to wake the other up and tell him he was running late, but at the same time he didn’t want to disturb San. He just looked so peaceful and warm.  
Nightclothes too big due to being borrowed from Yunho and hair an absolute mess. Lips slightly parted as soft breathes come out and ghost over the exposed skin of Yunho’s collar bones. He could stay here forever if not for the other tossing until fully awake. 

Being the amazing boyfriend he is, Yunho reminded San of the time since his back was rightfully turned away from the only clock in the house. “Hey, Babe y’know it’s already 8?” however he only received a grunt in response and for San to only burry himself deeper within Yunho’s chest, legs curling in as well now. Yunho simply rubbed San’s back, going from the lower part of it all the way up to his shoulders. “What’s wrong Sanie”  
This time, San groaned and moved back to look up at Yunho’s face. “Not leaving. Don’t feel good”

Perhaps Yunho did panic just a little. Maybe he was worried San was getting sick. Apparently Mingi caught the flu and he was the last person San hung out with besides Yunho.  
So, he placed the back of his hand upon San’s forehead. It didn’t feel like he was dying but it sure was heating up a little. But Yunho was still in panic mode. Most people hated getting sick sure, but San despised it. He hated being locked up in the house and even more he hated feeling like 100% degrees.

Yunho nudged San a little since he moved his face back to Yunho’s chest. He didn’t come back up, but he did grunt. 

“Sanie… I’m going to get you some medicine... Okay?”  
San whined. Of course, he did, San hated taking any form of medicine. When he was having trouble sleeping, they had to mix his medication with apple sauce, so he’d actually take it. But, even to Yunho’s disappointment he got up, covered San back up, and headed to their bathroom in search of their extra Tylenol before heading back into the room. 

San had somehow made himself into a cocoon. The large blanket was wrapped entirely around him and only a tuff of his hair poked out from the very top.  
“Sanie, hey I got something to help.”  
But the younger did not emit from his cavern. Nor did he respond with anything like a grunt or groan. It was just silence.  
He had fallen asleep. 

Yunho sighed. Putting the pills down on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed closest to San’s little burrito. He softly patted the only bit of San he could see only to stand and leave. Sticking with his normal schedule, this time just with a sleepy and sick San. 

So, he heads to the kitchen. Byeol walking in circles around his legs as he pours her some food. Sitting down and eating what he got himself, aka a simple bowl of cereal and cup of coffee. All while scrolling through his phone. Yeosang contacted him several times within the morning, not being able to get in touch with San, and as soon as he seemed to look at the messages he got a call from said man.

And before he even had any chance of saying anything Yeosang cut him off. 

“Where’s San.”

Probably sounded bad from the others end, but Yunho just laughed. “Hello to you too.”  
He heard a quick intake of breath and some muffled voices who he could only guess were from Jongho. “Sorry. Hello. Why isn’t San answering Jongho’s messages?”

“He’s not feeling the best. Probably some kind of killer headache…” Yunho took a sip from his mug, eyes wondering to the window which Byeol now laid by, he didn’t even realize it was raining until this moment. A few water droplets turned several turned the entire window into a waterfall. Oddly peaceful despite his own disliking for the rain. “Also why are you calling me? If Jongho’s the upset one couldn’t he call me?”

“No he’s too busy pouting.” Another muffled noise came into play, this time being more auditable as someone (Jongho) muttering a “not pouting” obviously said while pouting due to the tone of his voice. “Well I don’t think he’ll be coming out to play today. Better if he just rested” 

“Yeah” the other said before barely covering the phone mic and continuing “You’re playdate’s cancelled. Now stop sulking you baby” and hung up without even saying bye. (how rude.)

Yunho quickly finished up. Placing his dirtied bowl in the sink for a wash later, and headed back to his office, or as San likes to call it “Gaming cove”  
Like usual he decided to stream to pass the time, not being able to do really anything else anyways. He wasn’t going to leave the house with a sleeping San. He barely liked leaving when San was awake and feeling good. Just paranoid of the possibilities that could happen. Like San getting kidnapped, or even worse, murdered… Horrifying. 

But, he’s home. Sure, he is going to put on some bulky headphones and drown out almost every single sound, but still home. 

Two and a half hours in and Yunho gets a tap on the shoulder. It scared his shitless when it happened, but as soon as he pulled the headphones down and turned around he only saw his boyfriend, to calm his nerves.  
“Hey, are you feeling better?” San shook his head, his small hand clutched harder at the fluffy throw blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. “Couldn’t sleep either…” The older nodded, taking a glance at his screen before moving his attention back to San, hand finding its way onto the others wrist, moving his thumb in soft circle motions. 

“Can I stay in here with you?” San asked, looking down at Yunho with pleading eyes. The older just nodded, pushing back to obtain another chair.  
But before he had the chance of actually getting another chair, San stopped him and climbed into his crossed lap, swinging his legs over the arm rest for maximum comfort. 

Yunho was shocked. Well not really. But kind of.  
Now with a lap filled with the cutest boy ever he pushed himself back into his desk, leaving room so San’s legs didn’t meet the hard wood of it.  
Yunho’s gaze faltered back onto the desktop, gazing over the chat in the top right.  
Of course, as per usual of his chat, nothing but “gay” and “awe” being spammed in the chat. 

Ah yes. 

San was cute, and Yunho was gay.


	2. Kiss it better - Jongsang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho get's sick
> 
> \- Established relationship. High school au. Sickfic.

Most people have a strong hatred for school, it's boring and stressful. Yeosang is one of those people who would agree. He's never once liked school, let alone public school. Having homework shoved in your face by the most obnoxious teachers all while you can hear some underclassmen talking shit about someone you know. 

There are seven, count them, seven, good things about school and that is his seven friends. Well six friends and one boyfriend. But that's beside the point. 

Yeosang would probably have gone insane if not for them. He was always seconds away from punching that chick who always used the f slur whenever he walked into the room. Moments away from just getting sent to the principles again (first reason being vandalism, oops). 

But for some reason, Yeosang just couldn't find his outlets. Every single one of them were busy, and Jongho just wasn't to be seen at all. Yunho and Mingi had basketball practice, Hongjoong was stressed out and crying in the locker room and Seonghwa volunteering to check up on him, and San and Wooyoung were in detention for being too noisy in class. And as stated, Yeosang's beloved boyfriend Choi Jongho wasn't even able to be seen around school. None of his friends knew where he was and he wasn't ready to ask a stupid teacher where his "pal" was. 

Hours away from the school day ending and Yeosang was ready to both start yelling and crying. He was sitting alone (of course) outside in the court, mindlessly watching as the basketball players practiced, really he was only here because Mingi and Yunho were currently practicing and hopefully when they’re done he can hang out with someone.   
His phone died almost twenty minutes ago and lucky him left his only charger at home so that destroyed his idea of scrolling through social media, or even better contacting Jongho, who he still thought was dead. 

Honestly? Yeosang was close to just falling asleep. He was bored and never found sports any fun, especially basketball.. There was never the appeal.   
And he’s sure he would have actually dropped dead right there if it weren’t for the girl who came up and stood in front of him. 

The girl shoved a pile of papers into his face and Yeosang was really close to chewing this girl out for being rude. Until she started to speak.

“You’re friends with Jongho? He called in sick so I need you to give him these”

Sick? That makes a lot more sense. But that also means his poor baby is sick. 

When he actually looked up he could remember a name in the back of his head… Started with a Y… Oh whatever. It was someone from Jongho’s class and that’s all that mattered right now.   
The girl did back up, leaving room for Yeosang to stand up, or he guessed that’s why because before he knew it he was standing and grabbing onto the papers with a slight bow. Shouldn’t this girl be nicer to him? Ain’t he like her oppa or something. Whatever. 

“Yeah, I’ll drop them by his house.. Thanks” He tried his hardest to sound somewhat nice. 

With a sigh he picked up his backpack, quickly watching the girl leaving the court before shoving the homework into his bag and zip it back up, just in time for Yunho and Mingi to come over for a break. 

“Where you off to Sungie?” The eldest screwed the cap off of his water bottle to chug down half of the content within it. “Apparently Jongho’s sick, some girl wanted me to give him his missed homework”

Mingi threw his own water bottle onto his uniform pile, cap not on all the way and obviously leaking onto the blazer and shirt. “An excuse to see your boyfriend I see-“ A comment to get his backhanded by Yeosang as he passed by the two to leave. “Yeah. Because it’s hell to watch you two get sweaty”

“Sweat makes a man good-looking!”

And before Yeosang had the chance of rolling his eyes Yunho yelled out a scold for being rude. 

The walk was uneventful, so let’s just skip to where Yeosang knocks on Jongho’s door. 

Yeah. With a sturdy fist Yeosang pounds on the door, because if he’s not mistaken Ms. Choi should be at work at Jongho would be half asleep. Also it’s just normal at this point for Yeosang to basically fight the door for attention, happens a lot when Jongho locks himself in the bathroom because he’s a little shit. 

Not long after the third rounds of knocks the door comes swinging open with a very angry sounding “What-“ A what that got cut off as soon as Jongho actually saw who it was standing in his doorway. His furrowed brows instantly softened up and his shoulders relaxed. “Yeosang…”   
The man in question pushed past into the house only to be bombarded with a very heavy embrace. “I brought you homework” was all that Yeosang said before turning around to actually hug the younger properly. The younger who looked like he was ready to fall asleep atop of Yeosang. 

Jongho looked like shit.. Well not really because Yeosang still thinks he looks beautiful, even with the dark circles and red cheeks. His eyes sagged a lot more and his mouth was covered up by a black face mask which was pulled down ever so slightly.   
Yeosang rubbed small circles into the youngers back when he felt Jongho wrapped his arms tighter around Yeosang. 

“Hey, Jongho… Let’s go to your room, you seem tired…” Shockingly Jongho didn’t argue like he would usually. Maybe it was because he’s sick and tired. Probably because he was sick and tired. But Yeosang would like to think it’s because he has awesome people skills.   
They entered Jongho’s room still hugging and Yeosang did end up getting dragged into Jongho’s bed, backpack and shoes still 100% on. And he knew damn well there was no leaving unless this man either was really nice right now or falls asleep. “Jongho-“

“I’m sorry… I woke up feeling like shit… And then we found out I have the flu…” Yeosang was ready to tear up. Not because of emotions but damn was Jongho still the most precious thing ever. “It’s okay baby.. I’m not going to blame you or anything.” The older tried to find a way out of his backpack, the extra weight of a laptop now including the sleepy boy who basically rested atop of him was getting a little much for him right now. “Hey.. Can I get up for just a second?.. I gotta get my bag off..”  
Hesitant Jongho let go of the other. Flopping over and giving room for Yeosang to get up. And Yeosang wasted no time getting up and shoving his bag and shoes off before crawling back into bed with Jongho. The younger latching onto him almost immediately shoving his face into Yeosang’s chest.

Yeosang’s heart swelled up. Jongho was usually never this clingy. Sure he loved a good hug, or when Yeosang would hold his hand, maybe even the shy smooches they would share. But he’s usually never so open with full on cuddling underneath the sheets, that was actually one of his worst fears apparently. Something so intimate.   
So of course if Jongho is going to be all lovey and touchy Yeosang is going to lose everything and then find it all only to lose it once more.   
And especially right now when Jongho looks so soft in his obviously borrowed cat pun t-shirt from his brother, and his soft pajama pants. Very fluffy on the exposed skin of Yeosang’s ankle. And the messy bedhead is definitely Yeosang’s favorite, he can still smell the faint scent of strawberries.   
And he does nothing but softly ruffle his hair. Feeling the soft strands in his hands as Jongho breathes against his neck, only getting more tired by the second.   
“You okay there?” The younger looked up, tired eyes peering back at Yeosang’s. He only nodded, head still raised to stare at the other.   
“Hyung…”

“Hm?” Yeosang pushed back Jongho’s bangs, revealing major forehead, but more importantly the better view of the rest of Jongho’s face.   
The younger just looked back down at Yeosang’s chest, the red of his cheeks deepened and if not for the next part Yeosang would have started to worry.

“Can I have a kiss…”

And oh boy. When I told you Yeosang smiled. Boy was so ready to smooch the hell outta that boy. But he has to play it cool. Gotta add jokes and make it seem totally chill. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” 

What he didn’t expect was for Jongho to just shyly nod and gaze back to Yeosang’s eyes. 

Yep. Yeosang was ready to drop dead for this man. 

So being so unbelievably whipped for him, Yeosang tilted his head down and met up with Jongho’s lips. Sure there was a chance he could get sick, but why worry about that when there’s more important things at hang. Like how warm Jongho’s entire face is, he honestly forgot how warm sick people’s faces are. Just Jongho’s lips on his own is like burning up. But that might not be because of the sickness. 

He’s not 100% sure. 

But he is sure about staying in Jongho’s bed for the rest of the day and even having to call his mother on Jongho’s phone. 

Not only did Jongho not want him to leave, but he himself didn’t want to leave. He just wanted to stay with Jongho until the younger was feeling better.   
But for the time being, staying with him as he’s soundly sleeping against his chest is okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of quarantine. I'm getting more and more sad with all the animal crossing content on my timeline and for you page bc I don't have a switch
> 
> Also more cuddles with one being in pain bc I can't write anything other than two ppl hugging  
> Lmao kissing? Ew nasty


	3. Choke me - Seongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong can't keep his eyes off Seonghwa. More so his arms than anything else. 
> 
> \- None famous au? Suggestive thoughts. But at the same time not at all, it's actually tame for the name I gave it. No choking involved.

It’s like the world wishes for Hongjoong to suffocate. Always with the lack of sleep and sore fingers, never forgetting to make sure he forgets his keys almost every single day. But right now was something else. He simply could not breath. Not when Seonghwa was in a sleeveless shirt.   
  
Hongjoong was minding his own business and being a good boy, actually sitting in the living room instead of staying cooped up in his own room. He was writing something on his laptop when San came home with a friend, that friend of course being an equally sweaty Park Seonghwa. Y’know just the man who had everyone swooning over, literally everyone. Also the man Hongjoong had fallen head over heels for since the beginning of college. No biggie. Except for when it is a biggie.   
  
Both boys came through the front door with their laughs filling the entire room. Hongjoong didn’t care to look back because just by the laughs he could tell who it was exactly, no need to actually check. But he kind of wishes he had. Because Seonghwa was the first to sit down, deciding that right beside Hongjoong would be the best place to claim among the entire couch (entire couch being two more cushions aside from the one Hongjoong sat on). San entering the kitchen and asking if Seonghwa wanted anything, to which was responded with a bottle of water.   
Hongjoong stopped tying when he felt Seonghwa place an arm across the back of the sofa. Directly behind where Hongjoong was sitting. For a solid three minutes Seonghwa didn’t even notice he was sitting there. Or he did but didn’t want to say anything like the jerk he is, but not really because not only is he the most attractive person most people know but also the nicest.   
Only when San came back from the kitchen did he acknowledge Hongjoong’s existence. And only then did Hongjoong realize the sleeveless shirt.   
  
“Shocked to not see you in your room.” The elder retracted his arm from the back of the couch so he could unscrew the cap of the bottle, taking a quick swig all while Hongjoong just stared at him. Or more specifically his arms. He remembered to answer when San laughed from the other side of Seonghwa, which made Hongjoong think he let him come over on purpose. “Y-yeah…”  
San’s laughing dived down which led him to throwing his hat and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, Seonghwa scolding him before taking another drink.   
  
Hongjoong could tell they were practicing, from the sweat still on their faces to the way Seonghwa drank the water like it was his last drink for a year. His attention was more drawn to Seonghwa, for obvious reasons. The way his Adams apple bobbed, to the way he harshly breathed out his nose when he finished. He gently sat the bottle on the coffee table which would never happened if it was San or Hongjoong.  
Seonghwa put his arm back behind Hongjoong which meant if the younger turned his head even the slightest he’d be greeted with Park Seonghwa’s bicep. Something every girl wish they had the chance of being able to see.   
  
He tried his hardest to keep focus on the laptop in currently resting in his lap but he couldn’t help get distracted when Seonghwa leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees, both paying attention to some stupid story San was telling (probably about Yunho) and to the show the tv was playing. It was almost as if he was trying to tease Hongjoong. Which is a stupid thought, but he can’t care, his eyes keep moving from his screen to the soft skin of Seonghwa’s arm. Not to mention every comb through the bangs made Hongjoong die inside.   
  
His mind wouldn’t stop wondering though. How it would feel to be held within those arms, just to get hugged by Seonghwa would probably be a dream. Wondered how it’d feel to be carried by Seonghwa. Wondered how it’d feel for Seonghwa to hold him down...   
Hongjoong had to shake his head before certain ideas came into this entire situation, as if it wasn’t already bad.   
  
  
Maybe an hour had passed and Hongjoong still has yet to write anything since Seonghwa sat down next to him.   
He was starting to calm down, his pulse wasn’t as fast as when he saw Seonghwa’s bare arm at first and he was starting to think that soon he’ll be back to normal. That was before San called it a night and went to his room. Leaving Hongjoong _alone_ with him.   
  
And now he couldn’t keep his eyes on the screen again. Like some kind of command, once San left the room his attention was brought straight back towards Seonghwa and his god forsaken arms.   
His attention brought back into the real world when Seonghwa practically scared him back into reality.   
  
“Distracted?” By you. Hongjoong lifted his gaze to Seonghwa’s face which was probably the worst idea. The elder was playing with a teasing smirk, his arms crossed over his chest like he knew exactly what Hongjoong’s problem was. “N-no… I’m uh… Good” Hongjoong had to internally punch himself several times before he looked back down to the others arms. “Really now? Odd because you can’t seem to stop staring at me”  
  
And that’s when Hongjoong crashed. His façade was broken by none other than Park Seonghwa. He was staring, that’s the biggest problem, the elder wasn’t wrong.   
But Hongjoong would never admit that. Never in a million years would he admit he was staring at Seonghwa-  
“You must be imagining things. My eyes have barely left the screen.” Seonghwa chuckled at that. His entire body fell back into the couch, this time Hongjoong could admit he was staring because he watched the entire thing, he even noticed the way Seonghwa sighed with no longer a smirk but instead a normal smile.   
  
“Shame, kinda wanted you to be staring at me.” Of course he did, he knew exactly how hot he was, he knew that everyone was after him and his dick. “Mhm, of course” Hongjoong skimmed his fingers over the keys of his laptop, lightly tapping but not pressing down on any of the keys. “Really Hongjoong. You should stare at me more…” When Hongjoong looked over at the other, Seonghwa’s face was so close to his own. Eyes staring directly at his and a smile on his face. “Or at least stare at only me”   
Hongjoong could of sworn Seonghwa was getting closer to his face, soon the others breath was all he could feel, no longer did he feel the weight of his laptop in his lap, strictly Seonghwa’s steady breathing.   
  
“I should go!” Before their faces got any closer Seonghwa abruptly stood from his seat, grabbing the water bottle he was lent. Hongjoong sat there in shock. His eyes wide while his hands shook without his knowledge.   
  
Only three seconds after the front door slammed and he already heard the pinging sound of his phone go off.   
  
‘Wanna get coffee ;)’  
  
And he’s never answered a message faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good didn't like. This was supposed to be a Yungi beach au but I ended up making that too long and now that's going to be a completely separate fic. So instead Hongjoong going feral. Yes based only on Sanhwa's vlive like two days ago where Seonghwa was lookin fine asf.   
> I also didn't mean to post this on Seonghwa's birthday, I actually meant for this to be up yesterday so it was even more in with the times but things happened aka I got lazy. Uhh, happy birthday Hwa!
> 
> That's it, next I'm planning on something Yunsan again. Idk maybe. 
> 
> Also name literally based on every single tweet I saw about Seonghwa and his arms.


	4. Honey & babies - Yunsan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa bear spending his day with his cub. 
> 
> \- Established relationship. The reason for that family fluff tag. Yunsan having a daughter named Jiho.

Yunho loves spending his off day like this. 

It’s him and Jiho for the first time in a while, Yunho usually working while San took care of Jiho or sending her to play with the twins with Yeosang. Today was supposed to be the entire families off day, but San was called in due to a coworker having to call in sick, so now it was just left Yunho and Jiho. 

The little girl sat on his lap kicking her legs gentle against his own and the couch as her face was glued to the screen in front of her. Yunho allowed her to play some video games early in the morning since San wasn’t around, meaning neither of them would be scolded if he never found out about it. Her tiny fingers tapped furiously on the controller that barely even fit in her hands, tongue poking out resting on her bottom lip. Yunho had one hand atop of her head, ruffling and patting her every now and then while the other just rested on his own thigh that was slightly free of his daughter. Byeol was also nowhere to be seen, probably still sleeping on Yunho and San’s bed. 

They only just had breakfast so Jiho and Yunho were both still in their sleeping clothes, both also had a birds nest on their heads, Yunho didn’t really feel like fighting the little girl just to brush her hair, deciding it was a better choice to just wait for San to return and maybe brush both of their heads. That hopefully being soon since San said something about being back around 1 or something, Yunho can’t quite remember since he was half asleep. 

For an hour and a half Yunho hadn’t even been paying attention to the screen himself. Only did he look up from the girl in his lap to the screen when Jiho groaned out in dissatisfaction, nothing but a black screen with the red words of “You died” across it. She threw the controller into her lap, pouting and crossing her arms in anger. Yunho ran a hand through her tangled hair to the best extent without hurting her or getting his hand stuck.  
“Looks like you died-“ He stated out the obvious, gaining another angry grunt from Jiho. “Yeah dad- I does look like I died” Jiho let out a puff of air some of her fringe moving from her forehead with it. 

“Okay, okay. How about we stop playing some games and make lunch? You’re other- and apparently better father will be home soon” Jiho turned around in still in her fathers lap. She stuck her tongue out at him and hopped off her fathers lap, rushing to the kitchen before Yunho could even stand up maybe yelling something about him being old, definitely something about him being old. 

Yunho didn’t get up instantly to tackle that little shit like she probably thought he’d do. Instead he just sat there for a good second, chuckling to himself. Any moment San could be walking through that door, tired but still welcoming to both Yunho and Jiho with wide arms, quite literally. Whether it be picking up Jiho from school or Yeosang’s and always greeting her with a giant hug, or being the first thing Yunho sees when he comes home from work arms just as wide and a kiss also at the ready. 

“Papa!!! Hurry up” Jiho called out, appearing in the hallway for only a few seconds before disappearing into the kitchen once more. That was the thing to get Yunho to actually stand up on his feet, both legs asleep from the long period of just sitting, especially with a weight also being dropped on there.   
And now with wobbly legs, Yunho slowly makes his way into the kitchen. Greeted with Jiho who was moving another chair from one side of the room to the other, her own tiny legs getting atop of it and standing on her tippy toes. The chair teetering ever so slightly on its back legs causing Yunho to run up to it and hold the back of it. 

Jiho laughed out, almost falling back against the chair, but stopping herself before she was able to actually loose complete balance. “Ah- Thank you kind sir” She tipped an invisible hat and finished her job. That being just grabbing a few plates and then the honey from the top cabinet that San couldn’t even reach without a chair (it being Yunho’s little hid away for all his snacks.) 

“I wanted to make toast and honey for appa!” The young girl jumping from the chair onto the floor almost knocking the honey from her hands. “Yeah? I bet he’d love that-” He paused watching as the other already opened the cap to the honey. “Jiho no eating the honey- Jiho!” 

Yunho was cleaning the dishes when the front door opened and closed. 

He put down the soap and dried his hands with the washcloth he had close by, his body turning around to be greeted with his husband (and their cat who was following San from behind.) and it was past one, now nearing four.  
“Welcome home” The elder leaned his weight on the counter behind him, his arms helping him for support. “Sorry I’m back so late… They wanted me to stay longer than I expected” San looked down, eyes falling on the cat sitting by his feet meowing up at him. 

Yunho chuckled softly, kicking himself off of the counter and walking towards San. His arms wrapping around his middle.   
“Jiho! You’re dad’s home” He was barely able to finish his sentence before Jiho came running full speed into the kitchen. Her shocked feet causing her to travel a little further than planned. “Appa! Appa!” Jiho came up from behind, much like Byeol, and wrapped her own tiny arms around San’s waist, looking up at him with the brightest smile.

San was able to free himself from Yunho’s grasp. He picked up his daughter and gave her a big smooch on her cheek, gaining a cute little giggle from the girl. “Yucky!”  
The other male pouted, pulling on San’s work shirt sleeve. Tugging both closer to his own body. “Do I not get a kiss?” San laughed, raising himself on his tip toes before giving Yunho a quick peck on the cheek to match the one he gave Jiho. “Of course my papa bear gets a kiss.”

“Ew! PDA, PDA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying to upload this for the past half hour. It’s 5 till 5am, I’m tired and need to be somewhere in three hours, but I decided rest can wait. Yunsan exists.   
> Did I rush the end of this? Yeah maybe. Did I write half of this three days ago? Also maybe, only I will know.   
> Thinking writing something like this but Jongsang, idk I'll let god decide for me or some shit. 
> 
> Also side note. I had an impulsive idea and shaved a slit into my eyebrow, instantly regretting it but now I cannot go back. Anyways don’t be big stupid and shave half of your eyebrow. Stay safe and inside and wash your hands.


	5. Hoodie season - Woosan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 times Wooyoung can't find his hoodie and one time he does. 
> 
> \- No au. That's really it

1.

“Yeosang have you seen my hoodie?” Wooyoung stands in the middle of his room, hands on his hips and feet buried in a pile of clothing. “The red one with the stain-”  
Yeosang looks over from his phone looking over at Wooyoung with a lazy head turn. “No. Why can’t you wear a different one? I’m sure Seonghwa washed some of them” He turned his head back towards his phone, his fingers scrolling through twitter again. 

“Because Yeo, I want this hoodie!” He yelled out, dramatically throwing shirts into the pile after groaning. 

“If you’re so set on having that specific hoodie, than I’m pretty sure I saw San have it last. He was wearing it yesterday.” Wooyoung was already out the door as soon as San was mentioned, shouting a quick thank you to Yeosang before slamming the door behind him. 

The dorm was quiet. Mingi, Hongjoong, and Jongho all went out to go personal shopping while Yunho and Seonghwa teamed up together to go grocery shopping due to the recent lack of toilet paper, milk, and eggs. Yeosang, Wooyoung, and apparently San were the only ones who didn’t feel like going out, shocking for them since usually those were the three who begged to leave the dorms.  
But it didn’t look completely dead since San took it upon himself to make home on the living room couch.  
His legs were up to his chest, chin resting on his knees as he watched the tv closely, some stupid drama he and Mingi started together but never finished, maybe he was trying to finish it now, that’d probably end with a scolding from the older. 

“Sannie” Wooyoung plopped down onto the couch beside the other, San humming out in response as his eyes never left the tv. The younger placed an arm around the back of the couch and leaned his body weight closer to San. “Have you seen my red hoodie?” 

San looked over, his head leaning back onto Wooyoung’s arm which made Wooyoung shiver at the contact of the elders hair on his bare skin, probably freshly washed based on the heavy scent of strawberries. “The one with the stain?”

“Mhm…” 

“No… I think Seonghwa might have put it in the dirty clothes” with his head still on Wooyoung’s arm, San looks back towards the tv. 

2\. 

Wooyoung runs his hands up and down his arms, only a thin long sleeve shirt helping him from the odd cold of the dorm room. Everyone tuckered out and wrapped up in blankets. Yeosang in the bunk above him curled into a tiny ball with the heaviest blanket in their particular room. 

It's been three days and he has still yet to find his hoodie. 

Seonghwa doesn’t remember touching the hoodie. Mingi, Jongho, Yunho, haven’t seen it. And Hongjoong was the second person to see San with it last. San who also apparently hasn’t seen it, despite two people claiming he was the last to have it. 

The search as starting to get boring and tedious. If San was the last to have it than he would have told Wooyoung and gave it to him. He’s not some hoodie stealing criminal despite being known for his great ways of taking the other members things. 

Wooyoung toss and turns in his bed. The blanket makes him hot but without it he’s cold. It’s stupid. He could obviously just use any other hoodie, maybe get San back and take one of his. But he’s stubborn and really wants that specific hoodie. 

So he gets up from his bunk and leaves the room as quietly as he can in order not to wake up Mr. Sleepy Kang Yeosang. 

The other members where all on the couch together. Hongjoong being squished between the two tallest members, Jongho on the right armrest next to Yunho, Seonghwa beside Mingi, and San on the floor between Hongjoong’s legs. They were watching something on the tv, not that drama he saw San watching day one of missing his hoodie (not surprising since he’s sure only San and Yunho liked it), but some equally stupid movie none of them were paying attention to as shown by the bickering and forehead flicks. 

Hongjoong looked like he was ready to choke Mingi out for something Wooyoung wasn’t able to catch, and he probably would of went through with it if not for Seonghwa reaching over Mingi and flicking Hongjoong on the forehead before scolding him for being childish. 

Wooyoung was only noticed when he closed the door behind him. 

San was the one to point it out. The rest turned to look over at Wooyoung the second he was outed. 

“Need something?” Seonghwa called out, his gaze still following the younger when the others turned their attention back to each other. 

Wooyoung wondered off to the kitchen. He didn’t want to face San with literally everyone else in the room, but he wanted his hoodie… But he didn’t want to bother everyone again, he’s asked too many times to too many of them. “No… I’m just… Hungry…” 

“Alright.” He looked back at the tv before Mingi tapped on his shoulder to ask for a seat change, being threatened one too many times within the minute. 

He spent maybe three minutes in the kitchen before someone (San) came up behind him in complete silence, of course making Wooyoung jump, hopefully without any sound.  
“Youngie, are you alright?” San leaned his weight onto the counter right beside the younger, using his hands for extra support. 

After Wooyoung took a second to breath he finally responded. “Uh- Yeah, I’m fine. Aren’t you supposed to be watching a movie?” He took a bottle of water from the fridge, not really needing it, but needing an excuse to actually be in the kitchen. 

“Boring. Plus I was about to go lay down. Not feeling the best” Wooyoung hummed, handing over the water to San who took it without hesitation. “Hey. Have you seen my uh… Hoodie?”

San held the bottle to his mouth, eyes wondering around the area as if he was caught in thought. “No… You’re still looking for that? Why not just wear a different one?” 

“I don’t know…”

3

Another cold night without the comfort of his hoodie. 

This time he was the one in the living room. With Mingi and Yunho though.  
The three begged Seonghwa to stay up a little longer than the others. And with hesitance he agreed, right before dragging Hongjoong into their shared bedroom before he could escape to the studio. They promised to keep the noise down. Having to almost silence their game after both Yeosang and Jongho came out complaining about it. 

It wasn’t a problem. But Wooyoung was cold and starting to get a little tired. So he decided it’s time to retire and go to bed, before Yeosang had the chance of scolding him for staying up late and making too much noise when he gets into bed. 

“I uh… I’m gonna go lay down.” Yunho just nodded while Mingi whined and reached out to Wooyoung as he walked down the hall. 

But he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Yunho and San’s door was wide open, however no light came from the room. It was just as dark as the hallway. 

Wooyoung peered in the room. A dark lump noticeable on the bottom bunk. He slowly entered the room, walking towards the bed with only the light of his dimmed phone. 

Of course it was San. Fast asleep in a fetal position clutching onto something that was wedged in his arms, just above his legs. Getting a closer look with his phone light made it obvious what the item actually was, and it made Wooyoung’s heart quench weirdly. 

It was his hoodie. (what were you expecting). 

Before he had a chance of dying inside and out he pulled the blanket resting around San’s waist and covered him up to his shoulders. 

And then clutched his heart. He didn’t have the nerve of bothering the sleeping boy. So he’ll just talked about the hoodie tomorrow. 

Plus it looked like San had a death grip on the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First woosan. Ty gn.  
> Apparently by the end of April things will be opening up again, which means the libraries will be open again! Which means!!! I'll have good working wifi a lot more! Pretty radical  
> Also I have like eighty things for this done but they're all seongjoong or yunsan so if I start posting them like,,, twice in a row just know it's because it's the only thing I have finished.   
> (It's also only 2+1 thing because I got rlly lazy)
> 
> Stay safe, I'll be back soon I promise.


	6. Bruised knuckles - Seongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa is never home. But when he is it's pretty nice. 
> 
> \- Florist Hongjoong. Seonghwa is kinda linked with the mafia. Waiting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. I have returned from the depths. I'm at a laundry mat and decided twas time for an update. With Seongjoong.   
> In the process of writing chapter lengthed story, none of this one-shot business. 
> 
> Stay safe Jongsang is next.

Hongjoong took they keys from the lock, looking into the doors window at the arrays of flowers he’d have to attend to in the morning.   
The city was oddly quiet tonight. No cars passed the street he lived on, nor did any dogs bark out the widows of their apartments, and normally not many people walked the sidewalks, no one was ever actually out during this time as it was a bigger risk of being mugged or something.   
He stared at the bike parked on the street right in front of the shop. He had to of been told the model about a hundred times, and yet he still can’t remember what Seonghwa had told him, he didn’t really care about motorcycles, especially when theirs a higher risk of accidents with them. But Seonghwa insisted he rode it since it added to his look. Seeing the bike brought hope to Hongjoong. Hope that when he got upstairs Seonghwa would actually be there before him for once. And after that thought he rushed through the door on the side, going up to his small one bedroom flat, waiting to see the elder on the couch, or even better already in bed. 

But like always. He wasn’t there. Hongjoong checked every room two times, each time calling out for the other, never getting a response or seeing Seonghwa. Which meant he had to stay awake and wait.   
He didn’t have to. But then he’d have to wait for tomorrow night to see Seonghwa. He always left before Hongjoong could wake up, a small note always being placed on the bedside table explaining that he’ll be home tonight and for Hongjoong to not wait up for him again, Hongjoong never actually listening. The second Seonghwa steps through that door it’s like a weight being lifted from Hongjoong’s shoulders, because while he spends his day working he can’t help but think about Seonghwa’s safety, waiting for the day he doesn’t see Seonghwa walk in. Maybe it’s the paranoia of having a boyfriend who works with the mafia. It’s definitely that. Still, Seonghwa still comes back every single time, always soft and gentle despite the blood that soaks through his clothing, whether it be his or someone else’s. 

Not only that, but Hongjoong found it hard to pass the time while waiting. He’d make himself dinner (it never being better than the dishes Seonghwa would make on rare occasion), read a book, mix music, watch tv, whatever he had around the house. It was never enough, because when he got bored of one thing he found out he only did it for ten minutes, and Seonghwa would sometimes get home later than 2 in the morning. So most of the time he found himself just sitting around bored and lonely, all because he wanted to wait up for his edgy boyfriend.   
He was getting close to falling asleep again, his entire body sagged on the couch, his arms too tired to raise off of the cushions and his neck sore from the position his head sat in right against his shoulder. The only light ended up being the faint glow of the tv screen in front of him, whatever it was the sound was so low you could only hear it if you sat close enough so it left the entire room quiet. But the sound of keys rattling got his attention.   
Someone (he knew who) unlocked the front door and opened it as quietly as possible, but since the flat was so silent he could hear the squeak in the old door. The person (again he knows who is was) cursed under his breath, whispering a short fuck before continuing to walk through the apartment. 

“Hwa?” The person stopped in his tracks which had ended him to be right behind where Hongjoong was sat on the couch. He heard Seonghwa curse once more before turning towards him and walking closer to the couch. The elder leaned down placing a soft kiss on the top of Hongjoong’s head before raising a gentle hand a resting it on his shoulder. He was only ever gentle with Hongjoong. His voice would be calm and his touches would always linger, but never too long, not that it was even possible to linger too long. Everyone else was at risk of getting the cold shoulder, but never Hongjoong. 

“Baby… I tell you not to wait up for me…” He let go of the shoulder after giving it a soft squeeze, heading to the front so Hongjoong could actually see him. Seonghwa bends down and cups Hongjoong’s hands, even with the dim light of the tv Hongjoong could still tell there was blood on both his cheek and his hands. The red contrasting from his otherwise clear skin. “I can’t help but worry.” Hongjoong leans into the touch, his own hand lifting to cover Seonghwa’s. “You must be tired. Why won’t we get you to bed.” Get you to bed means Seonghwa will tuck him in and stay until he falls asleep, then it’s making a single dinner, maybe passing out on the couch, and then leaving before Hongjoong has a chance of waking up. 

But Hongjoong still nods, not putting up any fight with Seonghwa to actually stay with him for the night or even until the morning. Seonghwa takes his hand off of Hongjoong’s cheek and laughs when the other whines. He makes sure Hongjoong has no chance of standing on his own because before he knows it he’s being picked up. One of Seonghwa’s arms underneath his knees while the other rests on his back, and once again no fight, Hongjoong just wraps his own arms loosely around Seonghwa’s neck and lays his head on his shoulder too tired to really do anything right now. Barely even awake to realize Seonghwa laid him in the bed and covered him up. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be right back.”  
Hongjoong didn’t have any energy to refuse that, he honestly didn’t. Nothing was more gross than cuddling with the smell of blood lingering on clothing. So he let Seonghwa retrieve clothes and leave the room, leaving him alone in the dark.   
And worse, he ended up passing out before Seonghwa could come back into the room. 

Hongjoong ended waking up at 2am. Not strange for him to stir in the middle of the night, especially when he’s alone (that being almost all the time). But this time he was woken by something a little rare. 

He peered at the slightly cracked door, Seonghwa likes it bared open just slightly so he could hear Hongjoong in the middle of the night whenever he need his help. Sounds of hushed yelling and distressed groans seeped through without any trouble, accent slipping ever so slightly, it was obvious Seonghwa was walking around as he could also hear bare feet pacing around on the hard wooden floors. 

With hesitation Hongjoong wrapped the blanket around his body and got up from the bed with a now top-heavy head. He used his socked feet to shuffle across the floor, Seonghwa’s voice now being a lot more noticeable now with being awake and closer to the source. From the tiny crack in the door Hongjoong could see that he was now in one place, his hand resting on his hip as the other was held close to his ear and his back turned to the bedroom door. Only when Hongjoong accidentally pushed open the door did Seonghwa turn around. The man sighed, the hand on his hip falling before it raised up once more to rub his temple. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” He pressed a button on the phone and sat it down on the table beside him turning his full attention towards Hongjoong who was still just standing in the doorway of their bedroom. “Joongie? Why are you awake?” Hongjoong walked out completely, his frame still covered by the large blanket that dragged against the floor.   
“I heard yelling…” 

Seonghwa let another sigh escape before he met up with Hongjoong halfway through room. His body bending down ever so slightly to match Hongjoong’s height. “Sorry about that baby… I had… Business to discuss with someone” The elder brought his hand up to Hongjoong’s cheek, gentle moving his thumb across the surface to which Hongjoong’s leaned into. “Are you going to leave tonight…” He looked up at his boyfriend, eyes droopy from waking up so suddenly. A soft smile played across Seonghwa’s features, his hand moving from Hongjoong’s cheek to the back of his head, pulling him in and pressing the other against his chest, wrapping his arms fully around him.   
“Not tonight baby… I’m gonna be right here…” 

Hongjoong hummed in response, hand falling from the edge of the blanket to curl itself into Seonghwa’s shirt, a freshly washed plain t-shirt. Something Hongjoong sure as hell knew he could only be the one to see, since Seonghwa always made sure he left in the most pristine of button downs and slacks. But he was lucky enough to see Seonghwa in his most natural appearance.

“Promise?” 

Seonghwa leaned down to give a soft kiss to the top of Hongjoong’s head, then just resting his own atop of the others. 

“Promise, now let’s go back to bed.”


	7. Sidelines - Jongsang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang doesn't mind standing in the sidelines from time to time. Especially when he knows Jongho will always be there with him. 
> 
> \- HIgh school au. Could be in the same universe as Kiss it better, if you really want it to.

Yeosang hates going to Jongho’s games. 

To absolutely everyone he just seems like the weird kid who glares at the teachers for calling on him. To them he’s some dude who never shows up to social school gatherings, let alone any of the sports related ones. No one knows he’s actually here to watch his boyfriend, they’re a private situation. Both deciding it’s for the best since Jongho had reputation and Yeosang didn’t want to ruin that for him. Stupid reputation, the entire reason no one knows him and Seonghwa are friends, or that San and Seonghwa are friends with Mingi and Hongjoong, too many connections that cause too many problems. 

So without anyone noticing he sits in the back. Arms crossed over his chest as the sleeves of his flannel falling down the base of his arm every time he moved his arms slightly. 

Everyone was screaming, cheering their respective team on as the players ran across the field doing… Their thing. He knows absolutely nothing about football. He cannot bare to listen to Jongho complain about practice long enough to know what’s going on. All he can remember is that he should be watching #12, which is exactly what he’s trying to do. It be a lot easier if the dude in front of him actually sat down for once.   
And to top it all off the annoyingly loud cheerleaders who screamed out their stupid chants. He knows the very second the game is over they’ll be all over the players. Including Jongho. No, no, mainly Jongho. He’s young, strong, and very handsome, no shit the preppy girls are always clinging to him. And Yeosang hates that as much as he hates going to Jongho’s games. 

Jongho sent him a quick text around an hour ago telling him they’re almost done, then they could go back to the youngers house. The fact that he’s been told they have little time left makes time seem like it’s being stretched out. The crowd of people cheering seemed to get louder by the seconds, while the clock ticks and the game ends soon. Yeosang tries to ignore everything, the people beside and in front of him.

So he’s paying attention to his. San, Yunho, and Wooyoung. Besides Yeosang there were the only ones there since the others couldn’t make it (read: had severe homework due Monday). He could see the three at the bottom of the bleachers, it not being difficult since it was a giant man sitting between two of his fellow men. Wooyoung probably not paying attention and San probably falling asleep on Yunho. Besides Jongho the only one who wasn’t messaging the chat was Seonghwa, but that’s expected when you’re the ideal star of a student. Makes Yeosang gag when he remembers the kiss-ass tone Seonghwa always has in class. 

He stares at the screen in front of him, watching as the names of his friends rush past in a spamming manor. He only payed attention when he saw his name. 

JY: Yeosang aren’t you gonna watch your boyfriend play? He’s finna be hot and sweaty

JW: hes always hot and sweaty  
JW: very stroke for such a young and innocent man

KY: far from innocent but alright

KH: arent any of you going to watch the game? y’know instead of texting the chat?  
KH: doesnt it have like an hour or something left??? fucking enjoy it you losers

JY: It’s hard to watch when you gotta keep Wooyoung from throwing his drink at people in front of us  
JY: And San upright so he doesn’t fall over

JW: wouldnt have ta hold me back if the bitch would shut up >:(

And Yeosang looked up from his phone. Finding his friends on the bleachers again. Yunho’s hand was gripping Wooyoung’s wrist while the other held San back by the chest. 

A few more messages were sent to the group chat. Mingi complaining they talk too much when he’s not there and he misses out, Wooyoung bitching about the people around him some more, and one appearance from Seonghwa who told them all to shut the fuck up and get off their phones, to which started the bickering session between him and Hongjoong.   
It was understandable for them to get off their phones, but Yeosang will not be taking his advice as of right now, his phone is the only thing keeping him sane. Y’know, since Jongho is currently being tackled on the bright green field filled with artificial grass. 

Yeosang was nearly asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He got his hopes up too quickly because it was only Yunho, who had already started walking back down to meet up with San and Wooyoung before Yeosang had any chance of actually catching him. Everyone was already gone. The only thing left behind was the trash they were too lazy to clean up.   
He was about to get up and leave himself, but another hand stopped him. Annoyed, Yeosang looked over. This time no Jeong Yunho was around, no tall beam poll, but instead none other than the man Yeosang was looking(?) for. 

Jongho was maybe a level below Yeosang. Obvious from the way Yeosang had to look down to look at the younger properly. He smiled softly at Yeosang, the gentle up-bring of the corners of his lips. Yeosang’s first thought was to check if anyone else was around to witness the public display of subtle affection. And maybe Jongho could read minds. Or his face. At this moment it’s probably not hard to know what Yeosang is thinking. From the nervous glance around with his eyes to the way he moved his head to look behind Jongho.

“No worries babe. Everyone already left. Me and Yunho were the only ones left” Jongho climbed up a level, now at eye height with Yeosang. “You’re fine don’t worry.” And with slight trouble, Yeosang eventually did chill out. 

“You wanna go home? My mom is already expecting you, she set a place at the table for you and brought out the futon.” His eyes glance down at Yeosang’s limp arms, the gaze quickly wondering to his hands which still held his phone loosely. Jongho almost reached his own hand out to grab Yeosangs, but then remembered they are in fact still in a public area and need to exit to were there is a shit-ton of people. 

“Yeah…” 

Jongho might not have held his hand. But the friendly arm (that totally wasn’t close to crawling under the collar of his shirt) around his shoulder was just as nice. And maybe it was better when they got in the safety of Jongho’s car when they shared a kiss. Or when they laid down to sleep and ditched the futon in favor of sharing the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see.... Sorry for being dead all of a sudden. I just lost motivation to write and stuff... I still have plenty of stories to put into this, I'm not done quiet yet. And quarantine isn't over either. If I lose motivation completely I might just call it a day and complete it though. 
> 
> Even bigger plans in the form of a longer chaptered story...
> 
> I changed my @ on twitter (now @BERRYJ00NG)


End file.
